Double personnalité
by FanficMangaDreams
Summary: Bella est une jeune femme désinhibée de vingt-six ans qui n'aspire qu'à une chose : être sexuellement rassasiée. Et pour cela, elle a un sex-friend bien particulier : le fameux Edward Cullen. Sans hésitation, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvent dès qu'ils peuvent pour consommer leur forme d'amitié... ou d'amour ? [OS ; LEMONS]


**Double personnalité**

_~ un récit signé FanficMangaDreams ~_

Lorsqu'on me demande pourquoi je suis amie avec Alice Cullen, je réponds que c'est parce qu'elle est jolie, mignonne, adorable, serviable et enjouée. Parce qu'elle est le brin d'humour désintéressé que je ne suis pas. Parce qu'elle est blindée de tune, aussi, mais elle le sait déjà. En vérité, je vénère cette naine qui me sert de meilleure amie, maintenant. La robe qu'elle m'a fait mettre pour sa soirée me moule le cul et les seins d'une façon sublime et tentatrice. Remontant jusqu'au haut de mes cuisses, elle dévoile mes jambes bronzées par le soleil de mon enfance en Arizona et soigneusement épilées par les soins d'Alice. Ce putain de décolleté va m'assurer une partie de baise endiablée pour toute la nuit.

En parlant d'Alice, je la vois en train de courir avec le téléphone à l'oreille depuis plus de trois quarts d'heure. Elle jette des vêtements sur le lit en même temps, se regarde toutes les trente secondes dans son miroir, vérifie sa french manucure, le tout en parlant d'une voix stricte et ordonnée à son interlocuteur. Elle me balance littéralement des escarpins noirs pailletés à la figure alors qu'elle commence à hausser d'un ton.

** \- Combien de fois va-t-il encore falloir que je le répète ?! Je veux les stripteaseuses en bikini ce soir !** \- un silence apaisant de quelques secondes qui me donne un petit répit - **Jasper, je te jure que si elles ne sont pas limite à poil ce soir, je t'arrache les yeux ! Voire même ce qui te serre au lit ! Et... QUOI ?! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?! IL DOIT ÊTRE LÀ DEPUIS UN QUART D'HEURE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ?!**

Heureusement que Jasper et Alice sont complètement fous l'un de l'autre. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le carnage si ce n'était pas le cas.

Je vois que Rosalie m'a envoyée un message. Une photo de deux robes sur lesquelles elle a du mal à faire un choix accompagne son SMS de détresse. Mais encore une fois, la putain de voix suraiguë de mademoiselle Alice Mary Brandon Cullen résonne derrière mon dos. Je soupire bruyamment et je regrette tout de suite mon geste en voyant l'air totalement flippant que Alice arbore. Elle raccroche violemment son iPhone 6 blanc et prend sa veste en cuir posée sur le lit.

** \- Il faut vraiment que je gère tout ! On y va, Bell's ! Allez !**

**\- J'arriveeeeee...**

Je traîne un peu des pieds mais me ressaisis en pensant que je serai la première invitée de la soirée à arriver sur place.

Alice organise souvent des soirées arrosées et gorgées de sexe dans la boite de nuit d'Emmett, son frère aîné. Souvent, ce sont des thèmes bien choisis par son organisatrice - Borderline, Champagne Shower, Rodéo &amp; Western, etc... - et c'est Jasper, son petit ami et colocataire, qui se charge de diriger les préparatifs dans la salle. Mais aujourd'hui, il manque une barmaid, le DJ n'est toujours pas arrivé, il n'y a plus de Stella Artois et de Tequila dans le bar du salon rouge, deux des spots de la grande salle ne tournent plus... Bref, une catastrophe mondiale pour Alice, qui me liste tout cela soigneusement alors qu'elle conduit comme une dératée en centre-ville. Elle klaxonne au moment où un feu orange passe au rouge.

** \- Fait chier !** grogne-t-elle en serrant le volant tellement fort que ses jointures blanchissent dangereusement.

**\- Calme toi, Lili ! C'est pas en t'énervant que tu vas faire avancer les choses !** je lui rétorque, agacée par son comportement perfectionniste.

**\- Tu comprends, OUI OU NON, que ce soir est la plus grosse soirée de l'année ?! TOUS les étudiants de la faculté de Seattle seront là ! Si ça foire, je dis au revoir à mon projet de club échangiste en Californie ! **

**\- C'est club échangiste, maintenant ?** je lui demande en haussant un sourcil soigneusement épilé.

**\- Oui, bon, ça va, je sais pas trop encore ! **

**\- Tu me tiendras au courant quand ça sera salon de thé pour putes.**

Elle me regarde de travers et appuie sur l'accélérateur de sa Volvo bleu turquoise au moment pile où le feu passe au vert. Elle prend un virage à droite sèchement et les pneus chuintent contre le bitume humide.

Rapidement, elle se gare à l'arrière du "Sex And The Eclipse" et sort, furibonde, de sa voiture. Elle appuie sur un bouton de sa clé et la verrouille sans même vérifier que sa bagnole est correctement fermée. Ses talons frappent le béton des marches et elle pousse la double porte à la volée, complètement agacée par la tournure des choses.

** \- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL, PUTAIN DE MERDE ?!** je l'entends hurler depuis l'extérieur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de daigner entrer dans la boite, bien qu'une fulgurante envie de nicotine s'immisce dans mes veines et ma gorge. Plongée dans une lumière rougeâtre, rose et mauve, la piste de danse attend déjà l'ambiance qui lui convient. Et qui n'est vraiment pas en place. Alice hurle sur le DJ de la soirée, Jared, qui est arrivé en retard à cause des embouteillages sur l'autoroute. Même avec la musique, sa voix aux millions de décibels m'atteint les tympans. J'avoue qu'il y a eu des fois où je me demandais à quel point Alice hurle au pieu, juste histoire de voir ce que ça donne et pourquoi Jasper n'est pas encore sourd.

Je m'avance vers le bar principal en contournant la piste et prends place sur un tabouret recouvert de cuir noir. Jacob, mon meilleur ami et partenaire dans tous mes délires, m'adresse un sourire éblouissant en se relevant. Ses muscles saillent en dessous sa chemise rouge sang assortie avec une cravate noire et un jean qui lui tombe savamment sur les hanches. Il me reluque sans se cacher de haut en bas avant de m'adresser un clin d'œil et de se pencher en avant sur le comptoir.

** \- Je vois que Bella la croqueuse d'hommes est prête à sortir les griffes ce soir...**

**\- Ce soir, je baise**, je lui réponds alors qu'il me tend un verre de vodka pomme. **Ça fait deux semaines que j'ai pas senti de bite dans mon vagin et se soulager toute seule... C'est pas le top !**

**\- Je te comprends ! Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me vider les couilles !** m'avoue-t-il. **Tout le monde va pécho ! Même le personnel.**

**\- Ooooh... Encore des vues sur la petite Leah ?**

**\- Si tu savais à quel point elle me fait bander... **

**\- Elle est arrivée ?**

**\- Elle se prépare**, m'apprend-t-il en soupirant. **J'aimerais la sentir autour de moi encore une fois...**

**\- Jake, tu vas craquer ton jean si tu continues sur cette voie !** je le préviens en voyant la bosse qui grossit au fur et à mesure qu'il parle.

Alice parle encore et encore à toute l'équipe de la boîte. Jasper est adossé au mur sous les platines de DJ et observe la grande salle d'un œil méticuleux. La soirée "Red X" doit être accompagnée de son décor et Alice a l'air insatisfaite. Les geysers d'eau sont mal installés selon son regard doté de grilles mathématiques (spécial Alice Cullen), les tentures ne sont pas tendues correctement et le salon rouge aurait été mal nettoyé. Il y a bien des fois où je pourrais détester Alice... mais jamais bien longtemps.

Je préviens Jake que je vais fumer ma clope et ce dernier m'accompagne, son paquet dans les mains. En sortant par derrière, nous croisons Sam, le technicien lumière en chef de la boite de nuit. Il tient une boite à outils dans sa main gauche et se dirige vers le salon rouge. Je regarde Jake qui soupire bruyamment avant de pousser la porte et de s'asseoir sur une marche d'escalier. Je prends une cigarette dans ma pochette, la porte à ma bouche et l'allume rapidement. L'air frais de la nuit est balayé par la chaleur qui irradie mon sang.

** \- J'ai tellement besoin de sexe, ce soir...** je soupire avant de poser ma tête sur l'épaule de Jake.

**\- Hmm... **me répond-t-il en allumant sa clope.

**\- Tu sais bien qui est parfait pour ça...**

**\- Edward, hein ?**

**\- Ouais... Edward...**

**\- Tu sais, Bell's, Edward vit à plus de deux cents kilomètres d'ici. C'est tout le temps toi qui y va. Pourquoi tu t'étonnes ? Demande à Alice !**

**\- Elle va trouver ça louche**, je rétorque, en soufflant de la fumée grisâtre.

**\- Vous êtes des adultes responsables ! Si tu as envie de baiser son frère, tu vas pas t'en empêcher parce que mademoiselle Alice ne veut pas ! T'as qu'une vie, merde**, admet-il en enlevant le surplus de cendres de sa cigarette.

**\- Vous savez parler aux femmes, monsieur Black**, je rigole avant d'écraser ma tige et de me relever.

Je frotte mes fesses, tentant d'enlever le peu de poussière qui s'est collée à ma robe ultra courte. Je retourne à l'intérieur et tombe nez à nez sur Alice.

** \- Faut que tu viennes m'aider ! J'ai besoin de ton avis sur les chambres du baisodrome !** m'annonce-t-elle en me tirant le bras, m'emmenant à l'étage.

Je monte prudemment les escaliers qui mène à l'étage supérieur sur mes talons aiguilles et suis Alice de près. Non seulement elle est petite mais elle marche vite ! Elle passe un comptoir en ébène et pousse le battant qui se trouve derrière, empruntant un couloir aux murs couverts de tapisserie bordeaux en relief. Les lumières tamisées donnent un côté mystérieux au lieu. De nombreuses portes noires auxquelles sont accrochés des numéros en fer forgé doré. Alice m'entraîne dans la grande chambre réservée aux clients richissimes. Elle déverrouille la porte qui se situe au bout du couloir et me laisse entrer à l'intérieur.

Ce n'est pas la beauté et la splendeur de la pièce qui me viennent premièrement en pensée. C'est plutôt "_Pourquoi Alice m'a amenée ici ?!_" et "_Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de _mon_ aide ?!_". Surtout que j'ai une envie de pisser quasiment incontrôlable...

** \- J'aimerais faire une pièce un peu sado-maso, ici...** m'annonce sans attendre ma meilleure amie.

Je me détourne de mon admiration d'une toile érotique accrochée au-dessus d'une commode et lève un sourcil. Alice et moi avons les idées un peu tordues quelques fois en ce qui concerne le sexe. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle m'a faite venir ici. Néanmoins, je vois mal une chambre aussi torride se transformer en quelque chose de plus bestial. Même si les relations sauvages peuvent être... stimulantes.

** \- C'est pas une maison close, Lili,** je dis en lâchant le pied du lit.

**\- Hmm... J'hésitais mais si tu le dis...**

**\- Excuse-moi le terme, mais c'est pas un bar à putes. Et c'est la boîte de ton frère ! **

**\- Ouais mais mon frère en ferait n'importe quoi, hein... Bon... Je changerai juste cette foutue peinture de merde et c'est tout.**

**\- Eh ! Je la trouve bien, moi !**

Je suis accoudée au bar principal, en train d'engloutir un délicieux mojito préparé par Jake, en observant les gens - et en particulier, la gent masculine. L'ambiance bat son plein et Emmett est satisfait. Il prend même du bon temps avec Rosalie, sa copine de longue date. Ils sont en train de s'embrasser langoureusement au milieu des autres danseurs de la soirée, à l'instar d'Alice et Jasper qui - je le sens - ne vont pas tarder à utiliser une chambre du baisodrome.

Les danseuses se languissent autour des barres de pole dance et Jake jette souvent des coups d'œil en direction de Leah, habillée de trois bouts de tissu triangulaires dorés - appelés "_bi-ki-ni_" - et perchée sur des talons de douze centimètres, ce qui est totalement vertigineux. Des collants résilles couverts de paillettes mettent ses superbes jambes en avant. Beaucoup d'hommes semblent apprécier le spectacle de Leah, plus que celui des autres danseuses, et cela ne plait pas à Jacob, qui manque de casser plusieurs verres. Heureusement que Embry a rattrapé le coup.

Je me décide à aller faire un tour sur la piste et m'élance sur la grande piste. Emmett et Rosalie se sont éclipsés, mais je vois que Alice et Jasper continuent leurs dégustations d'amygdales dans un box. Je me dandine sur la musique, remuant mes fesses devant chaque gars en rut que je croise, frôlant mes parties les plus intimes avec mes doigts pour faire chauffer la température autour de moi. Je semble irradier. Par dessus la musique, j'entends plusieurs hommes se racler la gorge bruyamment.

Mais aucun ne m'excite vraiment. _Et ça, ça m'agace au plus haut point ! _Je continue de danser en me dirigeant vers les escaliers pour aller sur la piste mineure, la "_piste noire_" pour les habitués du club. Je fais un signe à Paul, occupé aux platines, et me dirige vers la petite foule qui s'est amassée. Les habitués savent que leur coup d'un soir se cache quelque part dans le tas... Et vu mon état de frustration et d'excitation actuels, j'ai vraiment besoin de niquer un bon coup.

La musique change, devient plus puissante et plus sensuelle. Quelque chose qui la teinte d'érotisme vient l'accompagner avec mystère. Les geysers sont actionnés au même moment sur la piste principale et la foule du niveau inférieur crie de surprise. Je n'en ai franchement rien à foutre. Un homme vient de me prendre de derrière, par les hanches, et remue son bassin contre mes fesses pour me faire sentir la putain d'érection qu'il a entre les cuisses. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou tout en restant de dos, bougeant mon postérieur pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai besoin de plus que du tactile.

** \- Quelle jeune et jolie femme appétissante tu fais, Bella**, dit une voix suave à mon oreille, en appuyant sur mon prénom pour le faire rouler sur sa langue.

Je me raidis en reconnaissant ce timbre de voix. Il semblerait que mon partenaire - pas si inconnu que ça - le sente car il resserre son emprise autour de mes hanches, attirant son bassin un peu plus contre mon cul. De là, je le sens tellement _bien_. Mon string sera bientôt ruiné, parole de Swan.

** \- Ne pars pas, jolie Bella...**

**\- Ça faisait longtemps, Edward... Te connaissant, tu es en manque de sexe si tu es là ce soir**, je lui murmure à l'oreille, que je mordille ensuite.

**\- Bien vu. Et je dois dire que ce que j'ai sous les yeux est absolument délicieux. Ça enflamme ma bite à un point... **

**\- Évite de te chauffer contre mon cul. Il y a des parties beaucoup plus intéressantes sur mon anatomie. Tu devrais le savoir.**

Je le sens sourire et me retourne pour faire face à ce mec qui m'a fait chavirer de longues années au lycée avant de me baiser aussi brutalement que j'en avais besoin dans sa bagnole lors du bal de fin d'année. Depuis, nous étions devenus sex-friends jusqu'à ce qu'il parte à l'université de Californie pour passer son doctorat d'interprétariat anglais, russe, italien et j'en passe. Ça fait un an et demi déjà. Et le sexe par téléphone ou par Skype... _ne vaut rien à côté du sexe à l'état pur. _

Je lui souris avec le plus de sensualité possible et il se penche pour embrasser ma jugulaire avant de la mordre doucement. Sa langue joue avec la palpitation de mon sang à cet endroit de mon corps. Si seulement sa langue pouvait jouer à un autre endroit... comme au bon vieux temps. _Ouais, enfin..._ comme il y a deux semaines, ce qui me parait une éternité vu que je suis quasiment insatiable sexuellement parlant.

Le rythme s'accélère et des cris se font entendre. Edward m'encercle la taille et me presse contre lui. Son regard dévie vers mon décolleté plongeant, conscient de la provocation que je mets en avant en portant cette robe. Néanmoins, il semble apprécier la vue - d'ailleurs, je sens parfaitement qu'il apprécie. Mes bras s'encerclent autour de sa nuque, l'attirant un peu plus à moi, et je l'embrasse fiévreusement, en ignorant les autres couples autour de nous, qui sont bien trop faciles à oublier.

Un gémissement m'échappe au moment où le goût de la langue d'Edward se pose sur la mienne. Un goût de menthe fraîche, de miel et de soleil, quelque chose d'enivrant auquel on a du mal à s'arracher. Je m'agrippe un peu plus à sa chemise en me rappelant qu'il devra partir. _Oh putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin de baiser !_ Je deviens trop émotive.

J'inspire bruyamment et Edward rigole, détachant sa bouche de la mienne de quelques centimètres - de trop -, et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il passe son index sur mes lèvres, que je relèche furtivement, avant de soulever sèchement mon menton et de frôler le galbe de ma poitrine avec son auriculaire. _Putain, même ses petits doigts m'excitent ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour les sentir en moi, maintenant ! _Ses yeux verts me scrutent, cherchant à déceler quelque chose que je ne veux même pas comprendre. C'est ça, l'emprise Edward Cullen.

** \- Tu es toujours aussi délicieuse, aussi bien à regarder qu'à sentir**, m'avoue-t-il en enlevant sa main de mon menton pour aller la poser sur mon sein gauche.

**\- On se demande bien pourquoi**, je rétorque, aussi têtue que d'habitude.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et m'attire dans une salle annexe, le salon rouge. Le salon rouge est rempli de petits boxes, où les couples - par deux, trois... - s'installent pour boire un coup et se peloter sans se soucier du regard des autres. Cette pièce est uniquement destinée à faire chauffer l'atmosphère. Et bien que n'ayant pas besoin d'un endroit pareil pour me "préparer" à avoir ma dose de sexe, j'ai subitement envie de boire un nouveau verre d'alcool. Edward me prend la main et me tire vers un des boxes libres. Une serveuse en mini jupe à froufrous vient prendre notre commande. Un Midnight Angel pour Edward et un Cosmic Orgasm pour moi. Je vois le sourire de mon partenaire se dessiner sous la lumière d'un projecteur rouge.

** \- J'apprécie ta tenue, jolie Bella**, me lance-t-il en m'inspectant précisément sous les spots. **Mais c'est un peu trop court pour une jeune femme aussi... hmm... innocente que toi.**

**\- Tout le monde sait à quel point je suis pure. Je ne suis pas une de ces dévergondées**, je rétorque avec un clin d'œil coquin avant de passer ma langue sur ma lèvre.

**\- J'aime voler la vertu de jeunes femmes qui se prennent pour des bonnes soeurs. Et qui échouent lamentablement**, ajoute Edward avant de mordiller la lèvre que je n'arrête pas d'humecter. **Ça m'excite tellement.**

**\- Je sais**, je lâche du plus sensuellement que je puisse.

Je fixe la bosse sous son jean noir et n'hésite pas à caresser sa bite tendue à travers le tissu. Le sentir gonfler sous ma main est à chaque fois quelque chose de très satisfaisant à constater. L'emprise que j'ai sur cet homme est assez déstabilisante. _Et excitante._ J'enserre légèrement son pénis à travers la toile jean et commence à faire quelques lents mouvements avec ma main. Sa respiration se bloque au fond de sa gorge et il saisit mon poignet dont il embrasse le creux avant de le humer.

** \- Pas maintenant... **

Je hoche la tête au moment où la serveuse revient avec nos deux boissons. Elle pose nos verres sur la table et repart vers le bar, non sans rouler du cul. Je prends le mien et avale une gorgée directement. Mes cuisses commencent à être poisseuses tant je suis excitée et je me demande si l'effet de l'alcool ne pourrait pas me soulager un peu. Même si je sais au plus profond de moi - _oh oui_ \- que mon seul remède est ce dieu aux cheveux cuivrés d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix assis à à peine dix centimètres de moi.

Je reprends mon verre d'une main déterminée et en boit une autre énorme gorgée. Edward, lui, se fait plus raisonnable et repose son verre sur la table circulaire avant de se tourner vers moi, un bras sur le dossier du box, derrière ma tête.

Je décide de prendre les choses en main et vais me placer à califourchon sur ses cuisses musclées, en prenant soin de placer son nez devant ma poitrine. Je lui souris avec toute l'audace que j'ai et passe une main dans ses cheveux en basculant doucement contre son bassin. Il soupire profondément avant d'enserrer ma taille d'un bras, de me bloquer contre son torse et de caresser ma cuisse dénudée de son autre main. Je me mords la lèvre en plissant des paupières en même temps. Je fonce sur sa bouche entrouverte une fois de plus et vais directement m'attaquer à sa langue, contre laquelle je me bats savamment. J'inspire par le nez pour reprendre une goulée d'air, histoire de ne pas me détacher de cette bouche beaucoup trop enivrante à mon goût. Je sens ses doigts remontés vers le haut de la jambe, créant une sensation dans mon bas ventre que j'essaie de contenir en me trémoussant. Je ne fais qu'accélérer les choses. Je sens l'érection d'Edward prendre une plus grande ampleur sous la - minuscule - jupe de ma robe.

Sa paume passe à l'arrière de ma cuisse, allant me pétrir la chair des fesses. Je me mords la lèvre. Sentir l'épiderme d'Edward contre le mien tout près de l'endroit où j'ai avidement et irrévocablement besoin de lui enivre tous mes sens, la moindre cellule de mon corps est droguée. La tête me tourne sous l'afflux de sensations qui s'agrandit dans la partie sud de mon corps. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'infiltrent sous mon string pour aller titiller mon clitoris.

**-** **Aaaaanhw... **je lâche sans pouvoir me retenir.

**\- Laisse toi aller, bébé. Je suis là pour que tu prennes du plaisir, **me susurre-t-il tout près.

Il appuie un peu plus contre ma boule de nerfs, déclenchant de nouveaux frissons en moi.

**\- Edward... Prends moi... **je souffle.

**\- Tu ne veux pas profiter de cette merveilleuse soirée ? **me demande-t-il en prenant son verre, pendant que je me déhanche contre son pouce.

**\- Ça fait deux semaines que j'ai envie de me faire baiser, alors, prends-moi ! **je m'énerve à voix basse, profitant encore et toujours des papillons dans mon ventre.

**\- D'accord, d'accord. Chez moi ou chez toi ? **

**\- Le plus proche... Oh... Ooooh... **

**\- Chez toi, alors.**

Il enlève sa main, me laissant frustrée, me remet sur mes deux jambes – flageolantes -, rectifie le pli de ma jupe et me prend par la taille en laissant un billet de dix dollars sur la table. Il récupère vite fait bien fait nos vestes au vestiaire et nous sortons de la boîte de nuît sans prévenir Alice ou Emmett. Il accélère le pas, pressant un peu plus ma taille. Je vois sa Volvo gris argent à quelques mètres de moi et il appuie sur un bouton de sa clé pour la déverrouiller. Il ouvre la portière passager pour m'y laisser entrer. Cela me rappelle des souvenirs ardents. Je tourne le regard vers la banquette arrière. _Oh oui, bien trop ardents pour être expliqués._

**\- Ca te rappelle des choses ?** me questionne-t-il en écho à mes pensées.

**\- Le bal de promo**, dis-je simplement en mordant ma lèvre.

**\- Il faut dire que tu m'avais bien chauffé pour arriver à tes fins. Comme ce soir, à vrai dire, **ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'oeil appuyé.

**\- Je suis trop envoûtante pour que l'on puisse se détourner de moi.**

**\- Je confirme, mademoiselle Swan.**

Je le regarde démarrer le moteur et enclencher sa première avant de rouler sur le parking, jusqu'au panneau stop. Il regarde à gauche puis à droite, et s'engage sur la route pleine de circulation ce soir. Il se détend après avoir passé le premier rond point.

**\- Je parie que je te fais jouir sur ce siège avant que l'on ne soit arrivés chez toi, **m'annonce-t-il avec ue voix plein de défi.

**\- Vous êtes bien ambitieux, monsieur Cullen. **

Il me sourit et avant que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, je sens ses doigts par-dessus mon string archi trempé. Ils se faufilent à l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement et vont triturer son clitoris, une fois de plus. J'écarte un peu plus les jambes d'instinct, m'agrippant aux bords du siège, toute ouverte au plaisir irradiant mes sens. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, et ses fossettes se creusent pendant que je tombe un peu plus dans les limbes si _profondes _du plaisir sexuel. _Rien à voir avec mes doigts. _

Et puis, sans prévenir, il en enfonce deux en moi, me faisant crier bien fort dans l'habitacle. La route s'efface devant moi. J'agrippe un de mes seins que je presse fort en caressant mon téton dressé. Ses doigts se mouvent en moi, et mes hanches vont à leur rencontre sans que je ne puisse me retenir. _C'est trop bon._ J'ai vraiment besoin de sentir sa bite en moi, là, maintenant. Je veux qu'il me baise. Qu'il me prenne dans tous les sens. Qu'il me fasse sienne. Je vibre autour de ses doigts, de plus en plus fort, et lui bouge de plus en plus vite dans mon vagin. Les picotements familiers de l'orgasme naissent au creux de mes reins, et j'explose quelques secondes plus tard sans retenir mes hurlements aigus. Je m'arque contre le dos du siège, soulevant mon bassin, les paupières fort fermées, avant de retomber mollement. En rouvrant les yeux, je remarque qu'il s'est garé sur le bas côté d'une route quasi déserte.

**\- Tu m'as donné envie de te baiser tout de suite, **avoue-t-il, ses yeux verts assombris par le désir qui s'y infiltre peu à peu.

La seule lumière de la lune éclaire l'intérieur de la voiture et je n'hésite pas avant de détacher ma ceinture, d'enlever mon string que j'abandonne par terre, de me déchausser et d'aller à califourchon sur lui. Il recule son siège vers l'arrière, nous donnant un peu plus d'espace. Le "clic" familier d'une ceinture déverrouillée me parvient aux oreilles, me faisant savoir qu'il vient de faire la même chose que moi. La bosse de son pantalon est bien plus grosse qu'au club et un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche en voyant sa grosseur à travers le jean. Je pose ma main dessus sans attendre, le caressant sensuellement. Je déboucle sa ceinture de pantalon et il lève les hanches vers moi pour que je puisse abaisser son vêtement. Son boxer descend en même temps et je peux _enfin _admirer sa queue tendue et gonflée de désir et d'excitation. Ma main va s'enrouler autour de son phallus et je le masturbe lentement. Ses mains à lui s'agrippent à mes hanches, m'agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Si nous n'étions pas dans la voiture... _Dieu sait ce que je lui ferais avec ma bouche. _J'embrasse Edward à pleine bouche tout en le massant encore érotiquement, et sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne pendant que j'accélère le rythme au niveau de sa bite. Je me soulève, me mets dans le bon angle, et frotte son sexe au mien. Je m'empale sur sa queue l'instant suivant. Le cri que je pousse est aigu, sensuel, érotique, digne d'un film porno. Je serre le dossier du siège derrière Edward et me soulève pour le sentir se mouvoir entier dans mon vagin.

**Aaaanhw... Aaaaanhw... Oui... Oui... Edward... Encore... Plus fort, plus fort ! Oui... Aaaaaaaaanhw...**

Un long soupir s'ensuit, pendant qu'il dégrafe le haut de ma robe, qui tombe entre nous deux. Sa bouche va carrément _bouffer _mon sein. Je hurle un peu plus fort encore, tout en lui disant de me prendre plus fort, plus vite, plus sauvagement. J'ai besoin de sa bite en moi, j'ai besoin de sexe avec Edward. C'est... _indescriptible. _

**\- Bella... J'ai envie de te baiser toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que tu te casses la voix, et que tu me vides définitivement les couilles... C'est trop bon d'être _en _toi... Oh... **

**\- Edward... Aaaaaanhw... Plus... J'ai besoin de plus... **je souffle.

**\- Crie mon nom, Bella.**

**\- Edward ! Oh... Oh... Edward... Aaaah... Anhw oui... Oui...**

Je sens son sourire sur mon sein. Sa langue va sucer mon téton dressé et je fourrage mes doigts dans ses cheveux de bronze, rapprochant un peu plus sa tête de ma poitrine. Je me déhanche comme jamais sur sa queue dressée, voulant le rapprocher plus et plus encore. Un râle lui échappe, signe qu'il ne va pas tarder à jouir. Ne connaissant que trop bien nos relations de sexe, une de ses mains descend et va caresser mon clitoris. Je tremble, je tremble, je soupire.

**\- EDWAAAAARD ! Oh ! Oui ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah~... **

Mon orgasme me submerge. Un feu d'artifice puissant explose dans mon sexe, cependant que des vagues en rajoutent encore et encore. Je penche ma tête vers lui, et mords sa jugulaire, sachant qu'il est accro aux morsures durant le sexe. Il éjacule dans la seconde suivante. _Le sexe edwardien... Oh... _Je le serre contre moi pendant cette brume post-orgasmique qui nous terrasse comme à notre habitude. Ses paumes caressent mon dos nu cependant que je l'ai toujours en moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il reparte. Je ne veux pas qu'il retourne à San Francisco. J'embrasse ses cheveux en bataille. _Il me manque déjà. _

**\- Il faut vraiment que tu retournes à la faculté, hein ? **je lui demande doucement, rompant avec légèreté notre moment intime.

**\- Encore un mois et demi, Bella... Ça fait plus de huit ans que ça dure comme ça. J'ai bientôt mon doctorat. Eh... Bella...**

Je fonds en larmes sans me cacher et embrasse son cou. Je ne le veux pas loin de moi. _Jamais._ J'ai besoin d'Edward non pas que pour le sexe. J'ai besoin d'Edward car il est mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon ange gardien... Trop de choses qui ressemblent à l'âme sœur. Je n'ai jamais cru à ces conneries mais_ là_... Quant on est concernés, cela prend une autre tournure. _Inattendue_.

**\- Tu ne me suffis plus comme ça, Edward, **je lui dis, larmoyante.

Je sens son cœur rater un battement contre mon poitrine nue. Il me serre contre lui. Je suis tellement bien, dans ses bras. Son odeur me rassure, évapore tout le reste autour de nous deux. Il me relève et s'extirpe de moi. Le trou béant de mon cœur ressurgit soudainement, pendant que je remets ma robe en place. Je retourne me rasseoir sur mon siège et il referme sa braguette avant de redémarrer le moteur. Un lourd silence s'abat sur nous pendant qu'il reprend le volant direction le centre-ville de Seattle, où je vis seule dans un appartement.

* * *

Il se gare sur le trottoir et éteint le moteur. Il sort de la voiture et vient ouvrir ma portière en me tendant la main. _Au moins, il ne m'ignore pas._ Je compose mon code au bas de l'immeuble et entre dans le hall. J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, où nous entrons lorsque les portes s'ouvrent. Le bouton du quatrième étage s'allume sous mon doigt et nous montons lentement. Il semble si loin de moi, bien que sa main enserre toujours la mienne depuis que nous sommes sortis de la voiture. Le « tilt » résonne dans la cabine et je sors en premier. Je cherche mes clefs dans mon sac, les trouvant tout au fond, comme d'habitude. J'ouvre l'entrée de mon appartement et appuie sur l'interrupteur juste à côté de celle-ci. Le salon s'allume instantanément. Je pose ma veste sur le portemanteau et Edward fait de même. Il connaît aussi bien l'appartement que moi, pour y être venu souvent. Je file dans la chambre et il me regarde étrangement. Il ne me suit pas. _Tant mieux. _

J'ouvre mon armoire et en extirpe une chemise d'homme rayée, dans des tons bleu pastel, que je porte pour dormir. _Celle d'Edward. _Je me défais de ma robe et la jette sur le dossier de la chaise de mon bureau, ainsi que mon string, me faisant ainsi retrouver nue. J'ai à peine enfiler la seconde manche de la chemise que Edward me demande.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **

Je ne lui réponds pas et me préoccupe plutôt d'enfiler un tanga en dentelle noire et de refermer les boutons de la chemise. Sauf qu'apparemment, Edward en a décidé autrement. Il me prend par le bras et me tire vers lui. Ses yeux dérapent quelques instants sur ma poitrine encore exposée, et je resserre les pans de la chemise trop grande pour moi.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Bella ? **

**\- J'ai pas envie de _baiser_, ce soir, **je lui balance à la figure, sans cacher ma colère.

**\- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bell's ?! Y a à peine dix minutes, on baisait comme des malades dans ma bagnole, et toi, là, tu...**

**\- Ecoute moi bien, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Je ne veux plus avoir de _baise_ avec toi. J'ai vingt-six ans, tu ne crois pas que j'aspire à me poser avec un gars ?!**

**\- T'es en train de me dire que tu ne veux plus coucher avec moi ? **s'offusque-t-il presque.

**\- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?**

Je m'arrache à son étreinte et referme une bonne fois pour toutes la chemise. J'éteins le plafonnier et je vais m'allonger sur mon lit, au-dessus de la couverture. Les lumières de Seattle passent faiblement à travers le voilage devant la double porte-fenêtre cependant que je pleure silencieusement. Les chaussures d'Edward retombent sur le sol et je sens le lit à côté de moi s'affaisser. Son bras encercle ma taille et je ne peux pas refuser ce rapprochement. _J'ai _besoin _de lui._ Il caresse mon ventre à travers le tissu, apaisant un peu la douleur qui s'y immisce à chaque seconde loin de moi. Il me presse contre son corps, cherchant la réponse à ses questions.

**\- Je t'aime, Bell's, ne fais pas l'idiote, **me souffle-t-il dans les cheveux.

Mon cœur s'arrête. Il ne m'a jamais dit « Je t'aime » auparavant. Je me retourne et le regarde dans les yeux malgré la pénombre de la pièce.

**\- C'est l'amour que tu veux faire**, dit-il, plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. **Je suis pas doué pour ça, Bell's, **ajoute-t-il précipitamment en me voyant ouvrir la bouche.

_Merde, je pleure. Quelle conne ! _Je m'accroche comme une malade à sa nuque et sanglote dans son cou. Des spasmes secouent mon pauvre corps et je sens ses bras m'enlacer fermement la taille, me pressant contre son torse. Il embrasse mes cheveux en passant ses doigts sous la chemise qui me sert de pyjama. Le contact est grisant, déclenche des frissons le long de mon dos, foudroie mon entrejambe. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour des siennes avant que je préfère plutôt aller me mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je nous enlève nos vêtements à la va-vite, nous faisant nous retrouver en sous-vêtements uniquement. Ce que je n'ai pas pu faire tout à l'heure est à accomplir dès maintenant.

J'arrache presque le boxer d'Edward et fixe sa bite tendue vers moi. Lentement, je le masturbe puis le prends en bouche le plus loin que je puisse. Ses doigts crispés aux draps me font prendre conscience du plaisir que je lui procure, et je le suce plus fort, raclant quelques fois mes doigts sur sa verge gonflée. Puis, il me relève, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne veut pas éjaculer dans ma bouche, ce qui ne m'aurait pas gênée, après tout. _Pour le nombre de branlettes espagnoles que je lui ai faites..._

J'enlève mon tanga en dentelle et frotte mon clitoris contre la cuisse d'Edward, tentant de me soulager avant l'acte même. Il me retourne dans le lit et entre en moi sans plus de préliminaires. Il se penche sur moi cependant que mes mains se posent sur son dos lisse et je sens ses lèvres sur ma gorge m'embrasser doucement là où bat mon sang. Ses doigts glissent sur mon corps, déclenchant un peu plus de frissons que ceux au creux de mon anatomie. Si _fins_, si _doux_, ils parcourent avec grâce chaque centimètre de ma peau. Sa queue frappe un peu plus fort mon vagin au moment où je pense à tant de douceur en Edward mes cris vont vers l'aigu à chaque choc entre nos intimités, lui râle doucement sous mon oreille. L'orgasme ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je le sens me picoter savamment entre mes cuisses, prendre place dans mes reins, titiller ma cage thoracique et exploser dans ma gorge. Je retombe mollement sur le lit dans ma brume favorite, celle du post-coït.

* * *

Edward embrasse mes seins avec dévotion pour me faire revenir à la réalité. Il mordille l'un de mes tétons et je sursaute brusquement, manquant de peu de lui mettre un coup au visage.

**-** **Eh ! C'est que moi, Bell's !**

**\- Idiot ! Tu m'as faite une peur bleue ! J'ai cru que tu allais m'arracher le sein ! **

**\- Ce qui, entre nous, ne t'aurait pas tant déplu que ça... **susurre-t-il en souriant avec malice.

**\- Et tu aurais joué avec quoi après ? **je m'exclame.

**\- Ah, là, ça pose problème...**

**\- Edward ! **

Je remonte le drap sur ma poitrine et l'embrasse à pleine bouche en roulant dans le lit. Deux secondes après, nous nous retrouvons sur la moquette de ma chambre, à glousser comme des adolescentes de seize ans.

\- **C'est comme ça que je te veux... **j'admets en caressant les quelques poils de son torse.

**\- Ça ne me déplait pas, tu sais, **avoue-t-il en frictionnant mes bras nus.

**\- On essaie alors ? Même si je suis sexuellement insatiable, je pourrais te montrer d'autres côtés insoupçonnés de ma personnalité.**

**\- Intéressant. J'ai hâte de découvrir cette Bella **

En lui souriant à pleines dents, je retourne à la conquête de sa bouche et l'embrasse encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'air me manque. Il m'en fallait plus et je l'aurai avec Edward. _Plus et encore plus. Plus loin qu'un simple orgasme._


End file.
